


Crown Jewel

by Maxernest



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Hydra, Not Beta Read, Reader-Insert, SHIELD, Tesseract, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxernest/pseuds/Maxernest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The Tesseract was the jewel of Odin’s treasure room, and with it’s power you will become Hydra’s most precious weapon.” She struggled against the bonds holding her to the table as the man spoke again, “Wipe her then start the infusion.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You awoke with a gasp but exhaled slowly. Your senses were overwhelmed. The cold restraints against your skin, the bright light shining in your (E/C) eyes, and the sound of a man speaking seemingly to no one. You not only were your senses overstimulated, but your mind was racing and you were flooded with emotion. Who were you? Why was that man pointing a gun at you? Who was he talking to? Why did he tell them you were awake? Where were you? How long had you been asleep? Your train of thought was interrupted as two more men walked into the room. One wore a lab coat and the other wore a suit. The one in the lab coat unlocked the restraints and helped you sit up. They seemed to mean no harm but you couldn’t stop yourself from panicking. Your eyes turned a bright shade of blue as symbols appeared across your body in the same shade. The energy focused in your hands and shot out in a random direction hitting some very expensive equipment. It all happened about as fast as it began and as soon as it was over you were surrounded by a dozen agents who all pointed their guns at you.

“Stand down.” The Scientist ordered them as he slowly began to check your vitals. He wrote some things down before turning to you. “I’m going to take you to a room.” He explained to you. “When we get there I’d like you to do that again. But first, do you have any questions?”

You paused for a moment to find your voice, “W-Who am I?”

He smiled as if he anticipated you would ask that. “You are the Tesseract. You are Hydra’s greatest accomplishment. Do you have any other questions?” You shook your head. He smiled, “Okay, then we are going to go.” The man led you out of the room down a series of halls that were obviously designed to make navigating impossible to intruders.

The room had black tile floors, human shaped targets at one end, and a few punching bags. You looked towards the man who led you here for directions. “I would like you to channel the energy like you did before, but please don’t fire it anywhere.”

You closed your eyes and focused your attention on the energy. It wasn’t an easy task, but when your eyes finally opened they were the brilliant shade of blue they had been back in the lab and the symbols started to light up your body again. The norse symbols radiated the energy you possessed and the men around you stared in awe. You possessed the energy of the Tesseract. The moment didn’t last long the alarm started blaring and a man dressed in tactical gear ran into the room.

“Prepare the tesseract for relocation!” He barked at the men in the room. The scientist but his labcoat around your bare form and sent you off with some men carrying guns. You didn’t get very far before those leading you were dead on the ground. Their murderers being a guy with a star on his chest and a man with a metal arm. The pair started to slowly approach you, but you ran in the opposite direction. Your eyes went blue and you shot a blast of energy towards the people chasing you, but your attempt at escape was stopped by a flying metal human thing and his blonde companion with a hammer. You fell on to the floor. Unleashing that energy took a lot out of you, but you refuse to give up. You would not let them take you. You tried to focus the energy like you did before but you didn’t have the strength. You were lifted off the ground by the metal man and carried out of there. You couldn’t hold out much longer, the world faded black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this was just an idea that got suck in my head so if you could tell me if you like it or not that would be very appreciated. Please leave a comment with some constructive criticism as this was not beta read. If you would like to be my beta reader that would be very helpful. Also I'm not sure who to pair the reader with for this one so if you have any suggestions about that please comment.  
> Love ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's Monday and I should be updating the other story but I'm still figuring that one out and I had this ready so I decided to post it instead. In the comments you should tell me your favorite animal and what you thing will happen next/ what you think should happen next. Also I might make this a Loki/Reader/Tony because I have trouble making decisions.

You woke up in a room. Correction: You woke up in a large room decorated beautifully with a nice view of New York. Sitting up you noted a few things. First, you were too high up to escape through the window. Second, you weren’t wearing the lab coat like before, but instead a pair of black Stark Industries sweatpants and a white tank top. Lastly you noted that you were on a bed.

“Good morning.” A british voice came from literally nowhere. You looked around the room for the source almost wishing you were back in the lab because when someone spoke you at least knew who it was.

“Where are you?”  You asked looking into the empty closet.

“I am JARVIS, Just A Really Very Intelligent System. An AI system build by Mr. Stark. Would you like me to inform him you are awake?”

You shook your head, “N-No Thanks. Where am I?”

“You are in Avengers Tower.”

“Why am I here?”

“I think Mr. Stark and the others would be better suited to answer that question.” You sighed. You didn’t want to see Mr. Stark or anyone for that matter. You just wanted to leave.

  * \-    -




The Avengers sat around a table discussing their newest problem: You. Natasha managed to get part of your file which contained extensive information about you. It contained minor details like blood type, eye color, age, height, and hair color. It also contained brief sections of a log on what they did.

 

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Subject Name: (Full Name)_

_Subject Number: 6911293_

_Height: (Height)_

_Blood Type: AB_

_Eye Color: (Eye Color)_

_Hair Color: (Hair Color)_

_Ethnicity: (Ethnicity)_

_Birth Date: 10/30/1993_

_Before Hydra, Subject 6911293 lived in Chicago. Subject 6911293 was raised on the streets and learned to fend for herself and any child she found. Her first job was at age 16 at a local grocery store. Hydra sent in operatives to do a mock robbery. She handled the situation with ease. She did not attend college. Taken off the street and put in Hydra Weapons Program at age 19. Picked for her ability to fight and remain calm in stressful situations. Is not prove to violent outbursts._

_08/08/12: Subject 6911293 arrived and wiped several times. It does not seem to be effective._

_09/08/12: Subject 6911293 was wiped and put on ice to help it forget._

_09/09/12: Subject 6911293 has shown remarkable progress. It reacted well to the serum used on the Winter Soldier._

_19/09//12: Subject 6911293 has excelled in training._

_28/10/12: Subject 6911293 mission successful._

_26/11/12: Subject 6911293 mission successful. Started to remember, Subject wiped_

_27/11/12: Subject 6911293 put on ice._

_16/05/13: Subject 6911293 mission successful. Subject put back on ice._

_13/10/13:Subject 6911293 mission successful. Subject put back on ice._

_01/03/14: Subject 6911293 mission successful. Subject put back on ice._

_29/11/14: Due to Subject 6911293’s continued success she has been chosen for the Tesseract Project._

_01/07/15: Project successful. Subject 6911293 put on ice._

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

Once everyone read through the file, it had to be decided what to do with you. Steve and Bucky wanted to help you. Thor, Bruce, and Tony agreed you would be beneficial to study, but Thor also thought that you should be taken to Asgard. Tony protested saying that he had good enough equipment here. Natasha argued that if you were taken to Asgard Loki might hear of this and try to capture you.

“Sir, the girl is awake.” Jarvis’s voice sounded in the room.

“I think it’d be a good idea for Buck and I to talk to her first.” Steve spoke. “She’s been around scientists and lab equipment for the past three years.” Most everyone agreed and the discussion was tabled.

It was horrible what they did to you, but Steve was sure if anyone could bring you back it was him and Bucky. Bucky had gone through things similar to you which gave Steve hope for you.  The two men walked to the room you were supposed to be in. You stood beside the door, your back pressed against the wall. The door started to open. It was showtime. You elbowed the blonde in the neck between his two collarbones cutting off his air and knocking him out from the force. Next you went to hit his partner in the temple but the man caught your arm with his metal one and twisted it behind your back. You crushed his foot and used your other arm to elbow his stomach forcing him to let go of you. Quickly you turned around and kicked him as hard as possible in his weakest point, between the legs. With the man now on the ground you took to looking around the hall. To your right were windows and it appeared to lead to another hall. To you left was an elevator. Perfect, you could use this to escape. You took a knife off the blonde man to arm yourself before heading towards the elevator cautiously. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if any of ya wanna be a beta reader for me you can! You can get in contact with me at wingedministersofvengence.tumblr.com. Thanks!
> 
> Love ya!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is pretty short, but that's just how it is. I'll try to update on Fridays but I'll probably end up posting whenever. Love you guys!

“Sir, the girl has seemed to have escaped from her room. I have her trapped in the elevator.” JARVIS sounded in the lab where Thor and Tony debated the pros and cons of sending you to Asgard for study. On one hand the tesseract wasn’t of this world and Asgard had more information which might prove useful. On the other hand Loki was up there and he still had followers who may tell him if they became informed.

“Just a sec, JARVIS” Tony said turning his attention back to Thor.

“Brother Anthony, if she goes it is possible we may be able to restore her memories.” Thor reasoned.

Tony shut up and silently went over the options in his head.  Finally deciding Thor was right he tossed him a gun, “You might need this to sedate her. She’s dangerous and probably won’t listen to reason.”

Thor nodded in acknowledgement. It wasn’t his first time handling a gun. The team had gone to a shooting range once before and taught him, but he prefered his hammer. “I shall retrieve her from the elevator.”

~~~

The inside of the elevator was just as impressive as the what you had already seen of the building. Whoever owned this place clearly left no expense spared.  The only thing you seemed to care about though was the fact that there was one entrance and exit. This meant no one could sneak up behind you, but you could still be cornered. Annoyed that the elevator wasn’t moving yet you pressed the button again. You growled realizing your mistake. JARVIS was keeping you locked in the elevator. You looked upwards and saw a vent, but considering how high up you were that was not going to be an option for you or your enemies. Your only weapon was a knife and you had a feeling that it wouldn’t do much against however they sent to retrieve you.

When the elevators opened, it was not what you were expecting. There was no specialized team with all their guns trained on you. There was no team and there were no guns pointed at you. There was however a gun in the hands of a very strong blonde man who was wearing weird armor.

“I wish you no harm.” Great. He speak shakespeare. You nodded your head slowly and you raised one hand in front of you and armed yourself with the other. Right now stabbing him to death didn’t seem like a bad idea.

“Please, I do not wish to use this on you.” Again the man pleaded.

You snorted in disbelief. “Prove it.” He lowered the gun. YOu relaxed slightly and lowered your knife a bit. “What do you want?” You asked glaring at the man who stood above you.

“I merely want to help you. I can give you your memories back.” He bargained.

You quirked an eyebrow, “In exchange for what?”

“I need you to go with me to Asgard.”  You made a face. This guy sounded crazy, but he had a gun on him so you knew better than to argue. You wanted your memories back despite the fact that once you returned to Hydra they would most certainly wipe you again. Besides, you always had your knife if things went south.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Sorry about the long wait. I've been at camp and right after that was GisHWheS and I had to go work on this farm with 9 dogs, 4 cats, and 18 chickens. On the bright side I'm getting paid $500 and getting some eggs for this. Enough about that. Tell me do you guys have any pets? Or didja do anything interesting? I wanna get to know you guys so put it in the comments okay???

The trip to Asgard? Very unsuccessful. On the bright side it was confirmed that the Tesseract energy inside you wasn’t going to hurt you. You were strong enough to handle it. So until further notice you were locked back into the room you woke up in.  The windows were too strong to break through. You would know because you tried. You went over to the window and glared out of it. The moon was high in the sky and the city glowed below you. It was pretty, and peaceful. It was too peaceful in fact, you hated it. You should be out there killing targets making Hydra proud. Instead you were stuck in this room with nothing to do but sleep. Deciding that was your best option you laid yourself down on the bed.

You couldn’t see. You couldn’t think. You couldn’t breath. The darkness that held you frozen slowly started to release you. Your fingers twitched slightly as warmth filled the body that you didn’t even know was cold. Soon after you were able to catch a breath. You gasped and air filled your lung. It burned but it felt good.With a sudden burst of strength you pushed yourself out and you stumbled on to the ground. Panting you landed on your hands and knees dressed in only the bare minimum.

“You.. You need to take me back!” You pleaded between gasps. Your voice was hoarse and soft. “Please, let. Me. Go. They… They won’t survive without me.” Slowly you looked up to see who had let you out Your (H/C)  hair fell limply in your face obscuring your vision. You couldn’t quite make out the face. “Please, Tommy needs his medicine and Chris he.. he won’t make it a day if I’m not there!”

The man turned to face a group of men. “Prep her.” The men immediately obeyed. They surrounded you two pointed guns while the other picked you up and laid you in a machine. The man secured the restraints around your ankles, wrists, and torso. Around your head sat a machine. You pulled at the restraints. What were they doing to you? The machine started sending painful electrical impulses to your brain. You screamed and pulled at your bonds until it finally stopped. You remained still panting heavily again.

The scientist walked over to you, “What is your name?”

You gave him a confused look and between breaths responded, “(Y/N), shouldn’t it say that in your file?”

The man sighed and turned to the man operating the machine. “Again.”

You shot up in your bed; panting. What was it you said your name was? (Y/N). That sounded right.

“Jarvis?” You called out to the voice in the tower.

“How may I help you?” The British sounding voice responded.

You stayed quiet for a second deciding if what was the correct thing to do. The only thing in your training about memories was to report them immediately so you went with that. “Jarvis, I need to talk to Hydra. Now.”

“Right away ma’am.” You sat down on the bed mulling over what you could only believe to be a memory. You had mentioned two other names, Tommy and Chris. Were they your brothers? What did you mean that they wouldn’t survive without you? Where they okay? God, you felt such an emotion towards these names and you didn’t understand why.

While pondering these things the door opened to reveal the dark haired man you beat up before you went to Asgard with Thor. “Mind if I come in?” He asked. His voice was a lot different from the Hydra agents you had met throughout your life. There was no trace of anything relatively Hydra in his accent, but it did have a slight Brooklyn accent to it.

You  stared at the man in your doorway. “Вы не Гидра*.”  You voice was cold and void compared to him.

He looked down a moment before looking up at you. “Нет, но я был.*” He responded and walked into your room. Your eyes followed him as he walked through your room over to you and sat beside you. Your eyes shifted forward to stare at the wall again, but you kept watch on the man with your peripheral vision. The man looked over at you and let out a small melancholic laugh. “The staring thing.. Right.”

An awkward silence fell over the two of you before you responded. “You said you used to be one of them?” It was meant to be a plain statement but it came as a question. You looked over at him through the corner of your eye.

He nodded slightly, “Yeah. I was.”

“What were you? Soldier? Scientist? Tech?”

“The Winter Soldier.” He spoke softly. This got you to look at him. He was the winter soldier? You were confused. It didn’t show on your face though. What the heck happened to him? And how the hell does the Winter Soldier become an Avenger?

“But you aren’t anymore.”

“No.”

You sighed, “Did they ever wipe you?”

“Frequently.”

“Did you ever have memories come back?” You asked.

“Did you?” He asked seriously.

You sighed and looked away before responding.”Did you tell them?”

“Yeah and then they wiped me.” He looked over to stare at the wall like you. You went silent. That was the answer you had anticipated. Obviously you had a few options: run and find Hydra, stay here, or well run and try to find Tommy and Chris. You couldn’t actually go to Hydra unless you wanted your mind wiped which didn’t sound very pleasant. Hydra was probably looking for you at this moment and the thought of that made you want to simultaneously jump for joy and hide in fear. Either way that meant you couldn’t go back for Tommy and Chris no doubt Hydra we be  crawling all over that area.

“So if I decided to cooperate what would that entail?” You questioned looking over at the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me again! This work isn't beta read. For a while I thought I was getting a beta reader but they never got back to me so that spot is still open if any of you want to be my beta reader. Thanks guys!
> 
> Love ya!  
> \- Maxernest


	5. Chapter 4.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this isn't very long but I'm trying to work my way out of this writers block. I'm just surprised I was able to get this much out. Hopefully I'll be able to crank out some longer chapters next time. 
> 
> Love ya!  
> Max

You were starting to regret choosing to cooperate after seeing what it involved: testing, needles, sitting in a lab for hours on end.  You never were very fond of labs, but you never had a choice before. Then again, you didn’t have much choice now. Hydra and Shield were starting to look a lot like the same thing.  The only difference you could spot was that this lab looked nicer. Shield was obviously the richer one of the two. Maybe after this they’d let you out. That’d be nice. It was the same wishful thinking that gave you hope in Hydra. Maybe something good would happen if you complied. Of course that was never true, but the absence of punishment was good enough for you. 

"Tony, be careful with her." Bucky warned as he watched the man strap you into a chair. Your breathing started to speed up. 

"Relax Frosty." Was all the man said as he secured you.  

Your eyes darted between Tony, Bucky, and the door. There was no way you could escape and you knew that, besides you promised Bucky you’d comply. Tony was fairly strong even without the metal suit and Bucky was blocking your most direct path to the closest exit. You couldn’t outrun both of them, and with the AI controlling the building you knew you’d never stand a chance. You tried your hardest to stay calm, you really did, but something snapped. You tried to pull away from Tony. You tried to hit him or do anything but that only seemed to make it worse. The man set you down and grabbed one of your legs as you fought him and forced it into a strap. With each limb that got secured, the easier it was to secure the others.

"Hey, watch her for a sec while I set up the equipment?" He grunted out as he successfully locked in your left wrist.

"I don't think that's a great idea..." Bucky trailed off. He'd had a similar reaction to the machine when he was first brought here by Steve. Your second arm was locked in.

"We don't have time for you to pity her. We need to find out everything we can as soon as possible." You were locked in. Tony glared at you as you struggled. His eyes reminded you of previous handlers and you stilled yourself with a soft whimper. Your gaze fell on Bucky looking for help. What was going to happen to you? Bucky didn’t think it was a great idea and he was the only one you kind of trusted around here. Maybe they were going to wipe you again. That would make sense. You couldn’t bargain with them so you just went limp and accepted it like you’d done so many times before. With the poke of a needle you heard arguing as you drifted off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I'm looking for a beta. And don't forget to leave a comment. I love hearing from you guys!


	6. Okay so this is how things are gonna go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I explain what's gonna happen to this story.

Okay. Well. I haven't been here in a while. And Whenever I read this story over again, I cringe. But, I know you guys like this story and I like the concept so I'm going to rewrite the story. The plot line will be the same and there might be a few changes here and there, but For the most part it should be the same. I'll try to make the chapters longer for you guys and I'll actually try to get myself in an upload schedule of things. I feel like if I rewrite it I'll stop getting into a writers block ever five seconds and it'll just be a better story for you guys over all. Hopefully it works out this time. 

And while I have your attention, anyone who's willing to help beta read and hold me accountable for writing or something of that sort would be extremely welcome. I have multiple ways you can contact me so if you're interested just say something down below. I'd love for the help.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this was just an idea that got suck in my head so if you could tell me if you like it or not that would be very appreciated. Please leave a comment with some constructive criticism as this was not beta read. If you would like to be my beta reader that would be very helpful. Also I'm not sure who to pair the reader with for this one so if you have any suggestions about that please comment.   
> Love ya!


End file.
